


In which Harry Styles and Niall Horan bond over a mutual love and respect of anime as an art form and then enjoy some nice gay sex.

by TheSimianWordsmith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Hentai, Jokes, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, No Homo, Oral Sex, Ramen, Satire, Sexual Tension, weaboo, weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSimianWordsmith/pseuds/TheSimianWordsmith
Summary: Harry Styles and Niall Horan bond over a mutual love and respect of anime as an art form and then enjoy some nice gay sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Kendra, My gf. You're totes fuego babe. 
> 
> Also, warning: Gross.

Harry lied in his bed playing pokemon, fan blasting in his face, pile of jelly beans on his chest, with it's bag resting against his side. He knew there were much better things to do with his time, but to him, this was complete sensory heaven. Just as he was about to defeat another birdkeeper, he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh.

 

Niall.

 

His heart lurched.

 

His mood improved tenfold.

 

He thought about how badly he wanted to bury his face in his chest, be nestled safely in his arms. He smiled. Be casual.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Heeyyy HARRY. What's up man?"

 

"Oh you know, grinding money for a dratini, exp raising a ghastly, the us'. "

 

He could feel the playful eyeroll.

 

"Have you finished mob psycho yet, loser?"

 

He had. He knew niall wanted him to see it, and he couldn't wait to approve of something he loved. To make him happy.

 

"Yes, dude. Dude, Reigen, oh my god"

 

"Oh my god, _Reigen_."

 

"Oh my god"

 

" **Oh my god** "

 

" _Right?_ "

 

" **Right?** _oh my god._ "

 

Smile growing. They were so in sync.

 

"And I don't think anyone could stand up to Mob in his deep emotional states."

 

"Not even Madara?'

 

"Oh no, not again. Please Niall."

 

"Is there a character that could even possibly EVEN TOUCH Madara Uchiha? Let alone defeat him. And I'm not talking about Edo Tensei Uchiha Madara. I'm not talking about Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara either. Hell, I'm not even talking about Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan doujutsus (with the rikodou abilities and being capable of both Amateratsu and Tsukuyomi genjutsu), equipped with his Gunbai, a perfect Susano'o, control of the juubi and Gedou Mazou, with Hashirama Senju's DNA implanted in him so he has mokuton kekkei genkai and can perform yin yang release ninjutsu while being an expert in kenjutsu and taijutsu. I’m also not talking about Kono Yo no Kyūseishu Futarime no Rikudō Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Uchiha Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (which is capable of Enton Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami and the Tsyukuyomi Genjutsu), his two original Rinnegan (which grant him Chikushōdō, Shuradō, Tendō, Ningendō, Jigokudō, Gakidō, Gedō, Banshō Ten’in, Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Tensei, Tengai Shinsei and Banbutsu Sōzō) and a third Tomoe Rinnegan on his forehead, capable of using Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Mokuton, Ranton, Inton, Yōton and even Onmyōton Jutsu, equipped with his Gunbai(capable of using Uchihagaeshi) and a Shakujō because he is a master in kenjutsu and taijutsu, a perfect Susano’o (that can use Yasaka no Magatama ), control of both the Juubi and the Gedou Mazou, with Hashirama Senju’s DNA and face implanted on his chest, his four Rinbo Hengoku Clones guarding him and nine Gudōdama floating behind him AFTER he absorbed Senjutsu from the First Hokage, entered Rikudō Senjutsu Mode, cast Mugen Tsukuyomi on everybody and used Shin: Jukai Kōtan so he can use their Chakra while they are under Genjutsu. I'm definitely NOT Talking about sagemode sage of the six paths Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Super Saiyan 4 Uchiha Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and Geass doujutsus, equipped with Shining Trapezohedron while casting Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as his Susanoo, controlling the Gold Experience Requiem stand, having become the original vampire after Alucard, able to tap into the speedforce, wearing the Kamen Rider Black RX suit and Gedou Mazou, with Hashirama Senju's DNA implanted in him so he has mokuton kekkei genkai and can perform yin yang release ninjutsu while being an expert in kenjutsu and taijutsu and having eaten Popeye's spinach. I'm talking about sagemode sage of the six paths Juubi Jinchuuriki Gedou Rinne Tensei Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Uchiha Madara with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and Geass doujutsus, equipped with his Shining Trapezohedron while casting Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as his Susanoo, controlling the Gold Experience Requiem stand, having become the original vampire after having absorbed Alucard as well as a God Hand, able to tap into the speedforce, wearing the Kamen Rider Black RX suit, with Kryptonian DNA implanted in him and having eaten Popeye's spinach while possessing quantum powers like Dr. Manhattan and having mastered Hokuto Shinken."

 

Jesus christ.

Why did he sit through that.

Why did Niall have the patience to say ALL of that.

Did he memorize that? Surely he was reading off something. Hopefully. He knew how proud Niall was of it, though. So cute. He laughed. How funny he thought it was. How bad it was. So bad it was hilarious. He knew him so well. Tears were coming out now. His laughed turned in to a wheeze. So embarrassing. But at the same time it felt good knowing he could be embarrassing without being truly judged.

 

"I hate you Niall."

 

"I hate you too." Was that a loving tone?

 

"So, have you seen both episodes of _fuzzy lips_ yet?"

 

He recommended fuzzy lips as a response to Niall's recommendation of _Mob Psycho 100_. "Some shit i found on 4chan haha", he had said. (He watched and enjoyed it previously)

"Yeah man, pretty hot"

 

Oh shit. Was he joking? He hoped not. His heart grew faster at the possibility.

 

"I know right, dat taboo shit. MMMMM" (said jokingly of course)

 

"Haha seriously. Two people doing it when they know they probably shouldn't is honestly one of my favorite things in porn."

 

He didn't sound like he was joking. Why was he taking it this far? Heart rate growing.

 

Niall continued.  
"The art was great too. I felt like I could just reach out and touch whatever i wanted, but just chose not to, you know?"

 

Definitely not joking. This was exciting. Harry's heart raced. His dick began to get hard and he let his hand stray downwards. He imagined Niall pleasuring himself. Imagined his moans. He began to rub the tip with his thumb, teasing himself.

 

"I know what you mean, I'm so glad it comes uncensored. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to really get into it."

 

He felt so dirty talking about this. Touching himself to the thought of niall, while talking to him. He ran his hand down his cock, wrapping his hand around the base, and began to pull towards the tip, and back down. Slowly. His breathing was starting to get heavy. He hoped Niall wouldn't notice. Yet he hoped he would.

 

"Yeah man, I'm glad you recommended it. I didn't even know of HH before, but now I've used it like, 13 times."

 

Used it. _Used it._ Harry wanted to moan. He didn't get a chance to respond before niall changed the subject.

 

"Yo we're still hanging out in 2 hours right? I hope you weren't too busy with your trash tier pokemon to start on that 'Gourmet ramen' you were so high and mighty about."

 

The water was boiling, jeez.  
"Actually I was too busy with my GOD TIER pokemon to even consider your gross ass.

But yeah. 2 hours. Be there."

"Aight coo coo, honestly that's the reason i called. I know your forgetful ass had a 50/50 chance of making me my dindin. Anyways I gotta shower-" (No you don't) "-bye harry."

"Cya (babe) chump."

Click.  
Sigh.  
God, the sexual frustration.  
God, the uncertainty.  
The horrible thought that Niall would never see him as anything but "his bro".  
He needed him.

**~~~~~~~~~Two Hours later~~~~~~**

 

 

_Knock Knock-Knock Knock Knock Knock - Knock_

Harry ran to the door. Wait no, fuck.

 

He stared at it for a good ten seconds.

 

**Knock Kn-**

He opened it in the middle of the second set of knocks for comedic effect.

"Jeez chill, I know you're excited for my cooking but god."

 

 **THERE'S** that playful eyeroll.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Sit on the couch or something, you prissy bitch. I'm almost done with the ramen."

 

He ran back to the kitchen. Tofu flipped. Couple drops of red savina based hot sauce to round out the flavor from that overpowering flavor packet. 2 and a half spoonfuls of chili oil. 1 spoonful of just the chunky stuff at the bottom of the bottle. In each bowl. Tofu moved to to paper plate on the side. Silver dollar sized dollops of chili garlic sauce. Tofu slices arranged around them in a half-floral pattern. Tiny, tiny bit of green onion. Perfect.

He moved each bowl to the dining room table and surrounded them each with:

2 sheets of napkins

A pair of chopsticks

A cup of coke (Niall's favorite, look it up cunt.)

 

He also set a 2-Liter bottle of coke in the middle of the table as an ironic centerpiece, and in case someone wanted a refill.

 

What a perfect table. Time for Niall to be lowkey impressed.

 

Is it rude to just scream someone's name? Probably not. Still, no need to chance it.

 

He ran to the living room and stopped in front of Niall. He couldn't stop himself from staring.

Niall was posed comfortably, slouching into the couch, head and irresistible jawline tilted to the side, revealing his muscular neck, the large vein that harry had a strange desire to put his mouth on. His legs were spread open, and he was dressed in sweatpants with a matching gray hoodie. Was that his dick or just a fold in his pants? Either way the possibility was exciting. He looked a-

 

"Dude, what?"

 

"What? Oh. Uh. Ramen's ready, prepare to be mind blown."

 

"Prepared but not getting my hopes up."

 

They sat down and separated their chopsticks in unison, a coincidence that pleased Harry.

 

Niall took a large gulp of his drink whilst harry rolled up a large glob of noodle onto his chopsticks.

 

"ITADAKIMASU"

 

"It-ay-taki-mas-u" Niall replied

 

They ate their ramen and drank their cokes, taking small pauses from each to have a deep conversation on the possible offensiveness of Puri Puri Prisoner and Super Alloy BlackLuster, from one-sensei's other famous work, One punch man.

Niall seemed to be happy with his meal.

Harry seemed to be happy with Niall's seeming to be happy.

They both seemed to be finished.

 

"I gotta admit," started niall,"that was pretty good. MKX?"

 

Harry had to turn around to hide his smile and slight blushing.

 

"Set it up, fool. I'll be right there."

 

"Kk."

 

"Kk."

 

**ROUND 1**

They sat side by side, outer thighs almost touching, hopefully Niall wouldn't move or say anything about it.

Reptile Vs Kung Lao

Niall vs Hary

Niall wins of course.

"Ha."

"Two out of three, your luck is about to run out."

"Gross, sure Mr. anime villain."

 

**ROUND 2**

Ferra/Torr Vs Marksman Erron Black

I shouldn't even have to say the outcome but for the POSERS who wouldn't know, Harry wins through cunt tactics. What a cunt.

"What a cunt."

"I won't deny it, but you can't deny my victory either."

 

**ROUND 3**

Pharaoh Ermac Vs Endurance Cassie Cage

After a surprisingly good fight, and multiple instances of Harry punishing ermac's teleports with a good combo, Niall wins.

**END OF FIGHT**

 

They turned towards each other. Faces only about 8 inches apart.

"Sucks to suck, now what's my prize?"

"The ramen was the greatest prize you'll ever get."

"Eh."

"As well as my fantastic presence."

"Eh."

"And my amazing competitive skills."

"Eh."

Harry could swear they were getting closer, millimeter by millimeter.

"All right, what do you want then?"

"A challenge."

"Hm."

closer

"Hm."

closer

"Hm."

So close.

Harry closed his eyes.

And felt the softest lips touch his own.

His heart lurched.

He didn't even feel like he was experiencing it firsthand.

It was as if he had a small piece of another universe to experience.

Then they kissed again.

Harry lightly pushed Niall down into a laying position on the couch.

They continued to kiss, hands exploring eachother's bodies.

Then, Niall's hand lifted off harry's shirt. A barrier was crossed.

Withing 2 minutes both boys were in their boxers, and harry began to kiss down niall's neck, finally getting to experience what he wanted for so long. He moved down his chest, kissing first his collar bone, then the curve of one of his pecs, above his belly button, below his bellybutton.

He began to pull down niall's boxers. His breath grew heavy. His heart beating faster than ever. This was it. Every inch of soft skin he saw that no one else could brought him pleasure. More and more of his hard cock grew visible. Finally, they were completely off. Harry was more turned on than he had ever been before in his life. The soft, whiter skin of his upper thighs, the small amount of hair growing above his cock. The long, hard shaft, turned on just for him, ending with the smooth, juicy looking tip. Harry couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his lips around it and started exploring with his tongue. He loved every moment of it. The rough underside. The smooth tip. The depth change between the skin of the main shaft and the skin near the top. Niall ran his hands through harry's hair and grabbed on. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward.

An inhuman cough.

A quarter of a second later, Niall's pelvic region and urethra were were coated in Harry's vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story of true love and high adventure


End file.
